I hope this reaches to you
by flyingleafbunny
Summary: After the fateful Sochi Grand Prix Final banquet, Victor is determined to meet Yuuri again. Here's the story of how he made Yuuri his new motivation to win gold at the Russian Nationals, Europeans and World's.


"Be my coach, Victor."

As these four words were uttered by an adorably drunk Yuuri Katsuki, Russia's living legend Victor Nikiforov has immediately realized in the fateful Sochi Grand Prix Final banquet that he is undoubtedly in love with the man right in front of him. He does have experience dating other people but it was the first time in his life that he truly felt the definition of romantic love. He wants this particular night to never end and to continue dancing with the man in front of him…

"That's enough Yuuri. I think you have enough champagne for today" A tanned man whose long hair is kept in a ponytail said as he gently nudged Yuuri off of Victor, much to his dismay.

Yuuri replied while being dragged off by the man who is presumably his coach. "But Ciao-ciao, Victor is so pretty in person. He's prettier than the posters in my bedroom."

"I'm terribly sorry about this Victor." Yuuri's coach, who Victor recalls is named Celestino, said as he held Yuuri in his drunken stupor. "Yuuri's normally shy and anxious during social gatherings so I thought it would be best if I let him loosen up a bit. Seems like I let him loosen up a little too much, huh?"

"No, no. It's fine." Victor replied politely. "We had fun dancing actually."

"I know. I saw." Celestino replied. "Well, congratulations on your win, Victor." He then said before leaving the banquet room with Yuuri.

"Well, that was quite the show." Victor turned his head and found his friend and rival, Christophe Giacometti, sporting a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, it was." Victor said affirmatively while noticing his cheeks still heating up. He wasn't sure if it was due to the alcohol or his new found affections for the Japanese skater.

Chris then clears his throat to catch Victor's attention. "You're in love with Yuuri Katsuki, aren't you?"

Victor then replies without any hint of doubt. "Yes I do. I want to see him again."

"Well, you better do your best at the Russian Nationals and Europeans for you to see your dear Yuuri at World's." Chris then added. "He's not the only one who will be disappointed if you don't make it to the podium. Though I doubt that will happen."

Victor, a seasoned competitive skater, already knows that he has to skate his best in order to surprise the audience. But perhaps surprising the audience isn't his primary goal anymore to skate his best at the upcoming Russian Nationals and Europeans. He did realize as of late that surprising the audience has stripped him of any real motivation. He wants to express through his skating that he has fallen for Yuuri Katsuki.

* * *

Once he got into his hotel room, Victor wasted no time in getting his laptop and connecting to the internet. Victor cursed his luck as the Japanese and Russian Nationals happens on the same week. As such, Victor has no time to watch the livestream of the Japanese Nationals since he has to use any remaining time to practice and prepare for his skate programs. Since he unsurprisingly got gold at the Men's Skating Division, Yakov declared that he could go rest and spend the remainder of his birthday as he wishes. Victor is already used to spending his birthday and Christmas in the midst of competitions so he forgot the feeling of joyous anticipation. But in that moment, he remembers the excitement of receiving a birthday gift from a loved one.

It took some time but Victor was able to locate a website that lets him view the livestream of the Japanese Nationals albeit it was only in Japanese and had no subtitles to boot. Still, it was better than nothing. Victor also waited for a bit until he got to Yuuri's Short Program. Sure, all of the Japanese skaters worked their best but Victor could tell that most of them still lack the sheer talent to be qualified for international competitions. However, he does acknowledge they still need a bit more time and practice to hone their skills so he could certainly cut them some slack for doing their best anyway.

When Yuuri's turn finally came, Victor could not take his eyes off of him. _Wow, he really is handsome looking like that. Almost as if he was groomed to seduce._ Victor thought as he took notice of the different appearance of the skater he was about to watch. He always kept an eye for his competitors so it's not like they were total strangers to him. He already knew that Yuuri is a big fan of his so it baffled him when Yuuri suddenly walked away for an opportunity for a commemorative picture. Now he sorely wished they had that commemorative picture and kept a copy for his viewing pleasure. He loves both the adorable and sexy look that Yuuri could put, noting both are still two sides of the same coin. And Victor noticed that Yuuri almost always wears blue with his outfits, or at least has some details in blue. Perhaps blue is Yuuri's favorite color. Victor notes it down for his reference when he gets to meet Yuuri again in person.

When Yuuri starts skating, Victor noticed that Yuuri looked nervous. As if Yuuri was afraid of hurting himself. He knows all too well that even though Yuuri's jumps could use more work, his step sequences were flawless. Almost as if the music was bending to Yuuri's movements rather than the opposite. However, even his step sequences were affected by the nervousness that Yuuri was feeling at that moment. Yuuri fell down from his first jump but Victor is confident Yuuri will make it up on the second half. Victor noted that Yuuri's step sequences during Nationals were not as fluid as during the Grand Prix Finals. After the skate concludes, Victor notes that Yuuri flubbed all of his jumps. It cost him a lot of TES points and although his PCS points were high, it wasn't enough to play Yuuri among the Top 5 competitors for the Short Program. Victor fervently hopes that Yuuri will make it up with his Free Skate program since a lot more points are given in the Free Skate than the Short Program. Victor wasted no time in watching the Free Skate program. Victor felt the same joyous anticipation when Yuuri's turn came. He notes that Yuuri could certainly use all the help he needs to improve his jumps as they are the only impediments for a flawless skate program. Yuuri actually could give Victor a run for his money on step sequences alone and Victor wouldn't mind dancing with Yuuri should they ever meet again.

After finishing the video, Victor shut down his laptop and went to sleep. Yuuri's Free Skate was no better since the same flaws were also present as it was in his Short Program. His hopes of meeting Yuuri at World's were dashed as the man failed to place on the podium. Yuuri thus failed to qualify for Four Continents and World's. To say that Victor felt sad was an understatement.

* * *

"Still hung up on Yuuri's defeat at the Japanese Nationals?"

Victor snapped back to reality as a familiar voice asked him this question.

"Chris?" Victor then turned his head to look at his friend. They were both currently practicing for Europeans. Today was a practice day after all.

Chris then pat Victor on the shoulders. "There's no use in mulling over his failure to qualify for World's" He then added, "The best thing that you can do at this point is to make sure you place at the podium for Europeans and qualify for World's."

Victor then leaned on the barrier of the rink for support. "Even if I qualified for World's, there's no guarantee we will meet until the Grand Prix. And I'm not even sure if I will continue skating after World's." He then added with a desperate longing look on his face, "I really want to meet him again Chris. This is the first time I wanted to meet someone so badly and establish a relationship with them. If I can, I would hop on a plane to Japan as soon as possible just to look for him."

Chris then hugged Victor gently knowing that his friend has fallen deeply in love with Yuuri Katsuki. To the point that Victor felt new emotions within himself. And in that moment, Chris needed to nudge Victor to the right direction.

"You told me before that surprising the audience has become a chore for you and you have lost your motivation for skating. Well, now is the time to have a new motivation." Chris said as he gently released Victor.

"What do you mean?" Victor said as he was confused with what his friend was trying to say.

Chris then explained. "Make Yuuri your motivation for skating this week and at World's. If you can no longer surprise the audience, you could at least try to reach out to Yuuri. Skate for Yuuri and no one else."

And to Chris's delight, his words have cheered up a gloomy and lovesick Victor. "Thanks Chris. I never thought to do that until you told me."

"No problem. He was always a big fan of yours so I doubt he could get sick of your skating." Chris then added, "And have you forgotten that World's will be at Japan? If my guess is correct, Yuuri will be back home in Japan during World's and he will likely be watching you among the audience. At least you'll be closer to him since we'll be competing in his home country."

"Haha. It seems that in my depression, I forgot that World's will be at Japan." Victor said while smiling sheepishly.

"Well unlike you, at least I remembered to give you your birthday and Christmas present." Chris then remembers how amazingly difficult it was to get a hold of any merchandise that had Yuuri in it. He found a Japanese skating magazine online that featured Yuuri on the cover so he grabbed it while he could. He had to get a friend to translate the website for him just to make the purchase and had the magazine shipped at Victor's address. At least he knows that the magazine was for his friend's viewing pleasure.

Victor then shares to Chris the presents he received from his rinkmates. "Thanks for the wonderful gift. Mila got me a handful of posters that had Yuuri on it. She had to get Sara to help her find those posters since those posters were difficult to find. And Yuri gave me a Hello Kitty doll he got from a Japanese fan since he told me I've been interested in everything Japanese lately."

Chris then smiles seeing as how his friend has cheered up. "Just so you know, I have no intention of losing to you this week or at World's. I could make you win a silver medal this week just so you could qualify and meet Yuuri at World's."

Victor then smiled back and with determination in his eyes said, "Same here. I have no intention of losing to you this week or at World's. I intend to win not just for Yuuri but for myself as well.

* * *

Victor's plan after landing in Japan was to win gold at World's, tell Yakov he will look for his soulmate among the audience and hopefully bump into Yuuri at the stadium after the ceremony. He knows that it was only a very slim chance since there were a lot of attendees among the audience and even he and Chris can't be completely sure if Yuuri will be attending among the audience. Still, he might as well gamble on his luck since he's in Japan right now. And even if Yuuri will be watching on TV, he can at least reach out his message for Yuuri by skating his programs. It was fitting that his Free Skate is Stammi Vicino as the lyrics perfectly convey his message for his beloved Yuuri. Plus, it was fitting that he skate outfit made him look like a dashing prince in search of his lost love.

Before reaching the stadium, his entourage was bombarded with reporters and fans hoping to catch a glimpse of the handsome Living Legend. As he caught a glimpse of his Japanese fans, he gave a playful wink hoping that Yuuri saw it. He wasn't surprised when the audience was completely seduced but in his mind, he did it for one person.

As expected, Victor perfected his Short Program so he goes last in line for the Free Skate. He will definitely dedicate this Free Program for Yuuri. When Victor's turn came, he gently skates to the center of the rink and silently calls out for Yuuri among the audience in front of him.

 _Yuuri, are you watching this right now? Whether you're here at the stadium or at home watching on TV, I hope this reaches to you. This skate is for you along with my love._

And so, Victor begins skating to Stammi Vicino.


End file.
